


undersides of shadows

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>seven parts to one really strange experiment</p>
            </blockquote>





	undersides of shadows

**Author's Note:**

> taking prompts on tumblr has done really strange things to me

Akashi was a little unsettling, but it had nothing to do with his skill. He was oddly precise in the way that he sucked Kagami's cock, almost like he had too much practice. Kagami didn't have the time to wonder who exactly he had had so much practice with, though, because what was really unsettling about the way Akashi sucked cock was the way he always looked at him, especially when he was about to get close. The way that he stared at him that somehow told Kagami that Akashi knew exactly what Kagami was thinking about, and that if he kept down that line of thought this would become a much less _pleasant_ experience.

Midorima, on the other hand, didn't take off the bandages on his fingers, even when he was cupping Kagami's balls or stroking down the length of his cock. But at least he took his glasses off, and Kagami had to admit that Midorima had very nice eyelashes. He might even wax more poetic than that, if Midorima hadn't given his cock a particularly long stroke with those stupidly wrapped up fingers and finally put Kagami in his mouth.

He was a little nervous about letting Murasakibara near his cock, though, because wouldn't he treat his dick like a piece of candy, and try to bite down on it? As it turned out, the more awkward thing about getting a blowjob from him turned out to be the position, since Murasakibara couldn't just kneel between his legs and get it over with. But then again, having to be laid flat against the bed wasn't such a terrible alternative.

Momoi was nice, though, even if Kagami was the most nervous with her. Because he didn't want to upset her again, he didn't want to make her cry and then have to explain it to the rest of the stupid Generation of Miracles. But she was the gentlest of all of them, really, and Kagami was extra sure to make sure he had a condom on for her, because he didn't want her getting pregnant.

(She had laughed at him when he had told her that this was why, but he still felt it was a valid concern.)

Aomine was the last person he thought would agree, and he couldn't deny that something about letting Aomine anywhere near his cock made him a little bit nervous. (He gave him a reason for that, too, given the way he tended to let his teeth drag against the underside, and then pull off and grin and say that all of it was due to "inexperience.") But even if that part of it was bullshit, there was still real power there, and Aomine was the first one (and only one) that he actually forced his cock further into, because how else was the asshole going to learn?

Kise was a welcome break, from the rest of them, honestly. But he was still very aware, and knew just how to frame his face around Kagami's cock so that when Kagami looked down he'd get a pretty picture. Except for the issue that Kise knows when Kagami's trying to watch him, and it's always then that he looks up and gives Kagami the closest thing he can give to a smile when his mouth is currently sucking cock. At least Kagami has enough self awareness to look away.

For all that people liked to talk about Kuroko's lack of presence on the court, though, he was actually very good at getting your attention when he really needed to. This was one of those times-- even if he didn't put himself forward all that much, it was still the kind of thing that you couldn't exactly forget someone was doing for you either. Kuroko made Kagami want to do a lot of things-- most of them not even _sexual_ but yet he always went along with whatever Kuroko asked him to do. It was pretty bizarre, because he'd never really considered himself to be the type to let all of his boyfriend's weird friends suck his cock, but Kuroko had seemed to like watching, and if it made  _this_ better, he found, he couldn't really complain.


End file.
